Changelog
'Changelog' The changelog shows what changes were implemented with each verison of Kenshi. You can find the changelog in the Kenshi main directory. This list is everything included in that file to date. ''Current - '''0.29.5 "Tuning" *Re-tuned encumbrance stuff a little. Its a bit easier to carry more weight now, especially at lower levels. More adjustable numbers in the construction set. *Storage boxes can stack up to 10x more items. *Heavy weapons are slightly lighter in the inventory *Un-bandaged bodypart damage slowly worsens once it gets below 40 (not affected by stun damage) *Characters always use the weapon on their back first, the weapon sheathed on their hip is 2nd choice. *Backpacks half the weight of whatever is inside them, but also deduct a little from your combat stats. *Tweek: Bleeding rate down 33%, bleeding clot rate up 50%. This brings more focus back to bodypart damage over plain boring bloodloss. *Medkits drain twice as fast when used by a novice medic. *You can build cages, and stick prisoners in there. Not much else to do yet, its still unfinished. BUGFIXES *Fixed crash when closing map window *Made a fail-safe in the rare event that there is a certain crash while saving, so it will finish up before crashing and avoid corrupting your savegame. *Fixed encumbrance affecting combat speeds *Fixed bug with the pathfinder when demolishing structures *Medkits now vanish from your inventory when used up. *Improved the medic AI behaviour bugs when in battle *Backpack contents affects total weight even if not equipped. '0.29' '0.29.5 "Tuning"' *Re-tuned encumbrance stuff a little. Its a bit easier to carry more weight now, especially at lower levels. More adjustable numbers in the construction set. *Storage boxes can stack up to 10x more items. *Heavy weapons are slightly lighter in the inventory *Un-bandaged bodypart damage slowly worsens once it gets below 40 (not affected by stun damage) *Characters always use the weapon on their back first, the weapon sheathed on their hip is 2nd choice. *Backpacks half the weight of whatever is inside them, but also deduct a little from your combat stats. *Tweek: Bleeding rate down 33%, bleeding clot rate up 50%. This brings more focus back to bodypart damage over plain boring bloodloss. *Medkits drain twice as fast when used by a novice medic. *You can build cages, and stick prisoners in there. Not much else to do yet, its still unfinished. BUGFIXES *Fixed crash when closing map window *Made a fail-safe in the rare event that there is a certain crash while saving, so it will finish up before crashing and avoid corrupting your savegame. *Fixed encumbrance affecting combat speeds *Fixed bug with the pathfinder when demolishing structures *Medkits now vanish from your inventory when used up. *Improved the medic AI behaviour bugs when in battle *Backpack contents affects total weight even if not equipped. '0.29.0 "Encumbrance"' *-Encumbrance has an effect now. Your inventory and gear will weigh you down, making you move slower. How much you can carry depends on your strength. *-Your encumbrance is shown in the inventory window. *-The stats panel in the corner shows you if you are gaining strength or athletics XP based on your encumbrance. *-Strength is also increased by walking about with a heavy inventory. The heavier it is, the faster the increase. *-Better look closely at your inventory now to see what you can still carry. If you are one of those sneaky people with a shopkeepers backpack, you might want to get rid of it now. *-Athletics skill is now functional. Running at full speed without any encumbrance will improve it. FIXES *-Inventory item icons now have transparency *-Fixed the bug where 100's of caravan traders could swarm around an area. If you have this you will need to import to a new game to get rid of them. Or kill them all. *-Fixed another dialog system bug where you could hire Wingwang for free. *-Fixed bug where you couldn't lock your doors *-Fixed the bug where you sometimes couldn't loot bodies '0.28' '0.28.2(3)' *Fixed dialogue choices sometimes having the wrong result *Fixed new NPC names not being loaded *Squad recruitment capped at 20 for now, to stop the GUI overflowing *strength increases at half the speed (preparation for next update...) '0.28.0 "Recruitment"' *Bars now have a range of recruitable characters, a couple are unique, most are randomly generated. There will be a better range later once all the new character models have been made. *Added a RESCUE button, next to the medic button. Selected characters will pickup their wounded allies and put them in a bed if any are available. *Certain NPCs have unique names. The Indiegogo peoples names are now included. *Fixed the Bodyguard behaviour. A character in Bodyguard mode will try to take the heat off their target by attacking his attackers, and staying close in battle. A good way to protect a new recruit. FIXES *Importing your squad to a new game now imports your faction relations too. Now you can't exploit it by robbing traders and importing to a new game to avoid the factions repurcussions. The traders guild is very sensitive. *Fixed, or at least reduced, the bug where characters in defensive mode can get in a stalemate where nobody attacks. *Fixed the missing Dust Bandits. '0.27' '0.27.2' BUGFIXES ' *Overhauled combat code, things should be smoother now *Fixed characters spazzing out at their destinations sometimes *Fixed a trader exploit *Disabled key controls when typing into the faction name box *Fixed a bug that may make NPC squads vanish. '0.27.0 "Options and Camera" *Changed the camera code based on player feedback. Its a little different now and won't drop off cliffs so easily. *Added an options screen to main menu. Can invert camera controls and stuff. BUGFIXES *Fixed building dismantling bug *Fixed furniture placement bug *I disabled the quicksave backups, to see if it is the cause of the ghost-towns bug. *Fixed the speed of the credits when not in vsync mode *Fixed the mouse pointer sticking to screen edges in when camera tracking a character *Fixed character portraits showing incorrect character state '0.26' '0.26.9' You might have noticed some factions threatening you for money in the last update. That was an accident, its been disabled because its not finished yet, it will be enabled again in version 0.27 BUGFIXES *Fixed player furniture sinking into the floor after many load-save cycles *Stopped mouse cursor moving when rotating camera *Fixed skills being capped at 20 for paid version of game *Fixed npc recruitment bug *Might have fixed the looting bug too, diddn't have a chance to test it '0.26.8' *Fixed bug where you could only talk to traders once *Added start of Faction window (via map screen) where you can re-name your faction '0.26.4' FEATURES *Swapped left and right mouse buttons when placing buildings. Look out for that one! *Added progress bar when using training dummy *GUI panel that shows basic faction relations, and shows a separate long-term and short-term relation status. *Some NPCs like envoys and nobles can have higher diplomatic value, so actions against them will make factions much more angry. Works the other way too, eg a faction may consider its peasants worthless so raiding them wont affect relations much. *Faction relations can now be influenced positively, by healing npcs or putting their wounded in beds to recover. BUG FIXES *Fixed inventory window cut-off bug *Made certain animation movement smoother *Mouse uses windows mouse motion. If you still find it laggy, you can set "hardware_mouse=1" in settings.cfg *Stability and crash fixes. '0.26.3 "Building begins"' This is the first building update. Its only the start, future updates will be adding to it. Character names and NPCs from the indiegogo campaign are not in yet, but the credits are done. If your name is missing from the credits, you need to email me. FEATURES *BUILDING: Get enough building materials and you can build your own structures outside of towns. *If you own a building, you can now lock the doors (using the right-click menu). Enemies will be forced to bash their way in. *You can build various item storage containers indoors. *Healing rate is halved, but is 5x faster if resting in a bed. If unbandaged, resting in a bed will prevent the wounds from getting worse. *You can carry an unconcious character and put them in a bed to recover. *You can use training dummies to improve your attack skills *Shopkeepers refresh their inventory every 20 minutes BUG FIXES *Fixed tooltip info on weapons and armour being cut off *Fixed timer bug, character motions are smoother now *Re-enabled trading '0.25' '0.25.5' *Made a performance boost *Fixed the right-click auto trade functions *Fixed crash on shift-rightClick *Again, think I fixed the random crash on quicksave. *Fixed a crash when entering certain areas of the map '0.25.4' *Traders backpacks have replaced with a new version, they are smaller but stack more items. Old ones will not be sold anymore. *Bandits don't use katanas anymore. '0.25.0' This is a mini-update to fix a couple of major bugs. I'm still working on building and its almost ready. *Overhauled the material system. Things are sexier now, like my beard. *I think I fixed that nasty crash when you quick-save, at least it wont erase your savegame *Tried something out to possibly fix that reccuring random crash. '0.24' '0.24.3' *Tutorial window appears on your first play. To bring it up use the "Help" button, just below the map button. BUG FIXES *Characters get stuck less often *A crash fixed *Fixed the screenshot overwriting bug '0.24.1' *Disabled BUILD button. It was enabled by accident in the last release. *There is a problem with savegame corruption that I'm trying to track down. Until then I've installed a backup routine that will import your squad to a new game, although you will lose your money, so it gives you 10,000 in compensation. '0.24.0 "Exciting doors"' Some of this will require you to start or import to a new game. WARNING!! *Price of trade goods has been reduced, I recommend you sell ALL your trade goods before you update the game. *The purpose of this is to fill up your backpack more, and try to put a cap on the upper income of a high level trader. I want the big money to be earned from buildings. FEATURES *Doors! Please report it if characters are getting stuck or doors are impassable etc. Doors cant be locked yet. *You can no longer buy the higher grade armour and weapons. You will have to research and craft them later on. *Price adjustments. Low level items are cheaper, high-items are more expensive. Traders backpacks don't stack so many items. *New mouse pointers BUG FIXES *Big framerate increase for some people *Still fiddling with the pathfinding/movement system *Fixed that outpost in the north, now it has a proper crew *You now have to be within 200 meters to trade items with someone. '0.23' '0.23.5' This is just a small stability fix until I release the next major update coming very soon. BUG FIXES *Fixed the "thread error" crash *Fixed some new crashes *Fixed some long delays in loading NPCs after quickload '0.23.3' FEATURES *started working on building placement, but you don't get that yet. Hahar! BUG FIXES *character movement is not so flickering and jerky *game now runs on single-core CPUs *Fixed various stupid movement bugs *fixed a random crash *fixed some bugs with carrying characters '0.23.2' BUG FIXES *tried doing something that may have fixed the savegames crash *fixed bug where backpacks could vanish when trading *fixed stats window showing all zeros *made it a little easier to place items in the inventory *fixed bug where characters dont move normally after combat '0.23.1' FEATURES *characters now have collision BUG FIXES *fixed AI for wandering traders '0.23.0' This is purely a technical update, and adds no gameplay features. Sorry about that, but it now paves the way for some fun-filled updates coming up next. This was a big overhaul, so new bugs may have been introduced. FEATURES *Total pathfinding overhaul. *Faster map loading times *Improved frame rate *reduced load times when entering buildings BUG FIXES *import squad to a new game now relocates your squad to the starting town. *you can now set mouse horizontal/vertical speeds, use a negative number to invert the mouse control. *Custom made launcher without any invalid options to choose. NEW BUGS *There is currently no character collision detection so they all stand in the same spot, I will add this back in asap. *Splinting doesn't always work, I'm going to make it a separate action in the next update. '0.22.0' FEATURES *Foliage system *Characters bleed 3x faster, but bloodloss clots (slows down) 4x faster. *Character skills now increase more slowly as they get higher BUG FIXES *If your characters are staying down but are not wounded, they will get up if you give them a move order (eg right-click somewhere) *Fixed bug where splitting an item stack made the value skyrocket *fixed bug where you couldnt heal neutral NPCs *fixed backpack inventories being mis-aligned *fixed carrying bug where you sometimes couldnt put someone down *fixed visual bugs with ragdolls when carrying them *fixed bugs with splinting. You can now only splint damage as high as 40 *fixed the invisible npcs bug NEAR FUTURE PLANS *bug fixes, and foliage improvements *optimisations *sleeping in beds, then building ownership '0.21' '0.21.6' *Minor stability fixes '0.21.2' FEATURES *You can now carry wounded people. Select someone healthy, hold down the right mouse button on a collapsed character and choose "Pick up". To put down again, use the right-click menu again on yourself and choose "Put down". *As well as a medkit, you need a splint kit to make bodyparts (slightly more) useable again. Bandages now only cause healing. *You now need both arms functional to use a heavy weapon. *You need a one-handed weapon to fight while carrying someone. *There is more to be done on this, like bed rest and more medical/damage stat effects, but for now I think its a good mid-way update. BUG FIXES *You no longer need to install PhysX. *Fixed characters not getting up when healed *Lots of little things FUTURE *I'm going to focus on the foliage system so that I can hire an environment artist. Then I will go back to the medical system for some more features. '0.21.1' *hopefully fixed the "everything invisible" bug. let me know on the forums if its not fixed. *medics now heal the vital bodyparts first '0.21.0' FEATURES *you can now bring up the right-click menu by clicking on a characters portrait. *characters are now aware of what other characters in the squad are doing and are less likely to do things like heal the same target while someone else is bleeding to death. *characters in a squad can communicate. If a character needs to heal, he can ask the squad to halt the patrol. If a character is wounded and has no medkits he can ask someone else to heal him. *when a whole squad is defeated, any character that gains consciousness will stay down until all enemies are out of range. *removed a few old items, added new ones. Chain head-wrap, martial artists Gi, and tricorner hat. *Due to unpopularity, the plank has been changed to a lighter, hacker class weapon, but its still cool *when you right-click an enemy it commands your character(s) to attack all of them, instead of targeting that single enemy. If you want to attack a certain enemy you can choose it from the right-click menu. This should stop newbies getting so confused. BUGFIXES *stopped graphical flickering bugs *reduced video card requirements to vertex shader 2.0 *some people had a crash when opening shops, this may be fixed now. '0.20' '0.20 a11' FEATURES *combat is now more hectic, with less idle characters, however it also means that fighting will be harder when outnumbered. I welcome feedback on this change. *added a menu when pressing escape *2 main factions now at war, feel free to pick a side and join in. I just threw this in temporarily, until factions and alliances get more complicated. BUG FIXES *fixed indoor combat *fixed loading/saving of faction relations *fixed duplicating items *stopped people walking through walls, and climbing up the city walls of Capital. *lots of little things *police won't attack you for using violence to help them. This may also stop the towns errupting into accidental civil wars. '0.20 a9' *Updated the construction set to 0.4. It now tracks which properties you have edited, and only those will override the original data. You can also now delete associated items. *fixed lots of little things *my cough got better NOTE: *the bug where your squad temporarily disappears if you move too fast across the map has not been entirely fixed, but you can now at least control your squad during this time and stop them running off to the ends of the map. If your squad vanishes, take it out of fast-forward mode and wait for the "loading" message to go away, and they will reappear '0.20 a8' *That same random crash bug persists. I hunted down the queen bug, and gave her a taste of my mighty beard. Try this update, and see if it has fixed the crashes '0.20 a7' *Fixed one little bug that was causing all the random crashes *Fixed bug when importing squad made backpacks break *Something else I forgot FUTURE: *Will sort out the construction set next '0.20 a6' *fixed a random crash *demo mode now allows you to recruit one extra character *pressing the BLOCKS button toggles defensive combat mode. The character will not make attacks, but will have a +20 bonus to his melee defense. *fixed a bug that messed up someones savegame, it loads fine now *my cough is getting better *modders, you can toggle the level editor with shift + F12, but you will have trouble figuring it out. Hint: you set a buildings faction and division by selecting it and then choosing from the menus down the left. NEAR FUTURE: *I need to fix some bugs in the construction set *I will probably find more crashes to fix. *focusing on stability and major bugs *my cough will go away Category:Info